


They're In For Life

by scratches



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Idiots in Love, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Smoking, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scratches/pseuds/scratches
Summary: Darcy and Brock share space and talk about the future
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 21
Kudos: 111





	They're In For Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hlharriss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlharriss/gifts).



> A quick little diddy I had to get out of my brain.  
> Don't own  
> Not beta'd  
> Sorry in advance  
> Shout out to HLHarriss for reading my fic. You didn't know you were getting this. So.. I hope you enjoy?

They aren't the kind of couple that professes their love loudly and passionately to those around them. There's people on the base who don't even realize they are together, even fewer who know they actually tied the knot. Neither of them wear rings, nor do they want to. 

His mother is disappointed in them. 

Her mother died with a bullet between the eyes, she didn't give up Darcy's location to HYDRA, though. 

People in the know ask her if the scars bother her and the sharp look she gives in reply is all they need.

He's a fucking hero, what he did for SHIELD.

Sitting next to one another, Darcy and Brock share a cigarette, the end glowing in the darkness of the Black-out condition of the base in Texas. It's midnight but still hot and muggy as hell. She already expressed her distaste for her thighs sticking together as they relax together on the cement steps. 

A Luna moth lands near their feet, flexes their wings a few times before taking back off into the night, looking for a mate. (Not unlike some of the men who proposition Darcy. They don't know it but Brock has a saying for the men who call his partner a prude and a stuck up bitch: Talk Shit, Get Hit. Training the next group of SHIELD operatives has advantages. And if they have to run an extra ten miles or have to spar against White Wolf, he's not talking. Bucky doesn't talk either, especially not after he finds out all the men that are slated for his training are the ones giving Darcy a hard time.)

Brock exhales a line of smoke before passing the cigarette to Darcy, the hands between their bodies are connected by their pinkies so if anyone was actually watching, the slight connection would unlikely be seen. (Not that anyone would dare to spy on the Commander) Darcy brings the cigarette to her mouth and it hangs between her lips as she bends her head back, dark hair hanging against the dirty ground. She takes a deep inhale and holds it before releasing it out her nose in a stream.

"Do you think it'll ever end?" Brock asks quietly, his heavy boot scraping against a pebble.

Darcy pulls the cigarette from her lips and sighs. "The fight against good and evil?"

"Good, evil, humans, alien forces, any of it, you think there will be an end?" Brock doesn't reach out for the half smoked cigarette.

She's a pessimist now, after finding her mother half decomposed in her childhood home and her dog dead on a chain outside, Darcy threw herself into the life to help. And once The Snap happened, what little hope she had for the good guys prevailing had all but disappeared. 

"No." She says quietly and takes another long drag off the cigarette. 

Her shining attitude wasn't what drew Brock to her, he was the optimist of the two of them. She was there to… well she didn't really know. Darcy bounced between departments and did what needed to be done. 

"Yeah, didn't think so." He returned that day after the Kree ship had been destroyed. 

She passes him the cigarette again and unclasps their pinkies to lean back on her hands. "Terra is no longer the dirty secret of the Universe. They know we have resources they want, but what they don't know is that we have forces to stop them." She had just returned herself. Darcy had been in The Archives of The Sanctum in New York. Wong and Strange had taken one look at her, stared at one another, and agreed that she'd be able to help research their current project, even though she was not a Sorcerer. She still wasn't sure exactly what she had been looking for, but it must have been enough because they appointed her their SHIELD liaison. "The word is spreading."

He shakes his shorn head and Darcy watches blood trickle from his skull to behind his ear as he dislodges a small scab. "At least we have each other during this fucked up shit."

Brock had been Snapped. Darcy watched his body disintegrate as they drank coffee. His espresso cup had shattered at her feet and she still can't get the screams of the other people out of her mind. "Better than last time." Darcy sits up again.

Stubbing the cigarette on the ground, Brock wraps an arm around her and she leans against him. "You know you run the show."

Leaning heavily against him, she says, "What else would we do? Sit back? Watch the world go up in flames and do nothing about it?"

He flicks the cigarette far away from them and replies, "I still have that place in Sardinia."

Her blue eyes roll up and look at him exasperated, "Retirement?"

He shrugs, thick shoulders lifted slightly, "Had to do something with all that cash." They don't call it The HYDRA money. They don't even mention that he stole the money from HYDRA. 

(Brock had found the agent who put a bullet between her mother's eyes and drew his death out longer than he was comfortably admitting...sometimes. Bucky Barnes knew Brock didn't feel guilty for killing the guy. Bucky Barnes also thought he should have dragged it out longer once he became friends with Darcy.)

"Did you buy the whole island?" Darcy had an idea of how much money he had in numerous accounts, but had never actually asked for the complete number.

He snorts, "Bought an island outside of Vanuatu, Europe's too expensive."

"Fuck off." 

They sit there longer holding one another until dim light casts over them. The couple looks behind them and the bulk that is Bucky Barnes stands there and motions them inside. The work is never finished.


End file.
